


风居住的街道

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 一个关于贵乱娱乐圈的大纲
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku, Accelerator/Kamijou Touma, Accelerator/Kihara Amata
Kudos: 1





	风居住的街道

**Author's Note:**

> 贵乱娱乐圈pa， ともこい和 Siol 故事的世界线分支（。
> 
> CP混乱，想好再看 : 木一 → （伪）垣一 → 上一
> 
> 涉及部分儿童色情非自愿性行为伪生怀流
> 
> 部分台词取自现实（。
> 
> 是大纲，我写完大纲就等于写完全文了
> 
> 能接受的话请

一方通行在便利店买东西，旁边一个人反反复复确认似地盯着他看，最后终于上去搭话。

“那个，您是一方通行……老师吧？”

方点点头，那人特别激动地说自己是他铁粉，自从方发声明退圈之后没再追过星，然后叙述自己入坑经历，说我看您第一部片的时候觉得您是男孩，后来又觉得您是女孩，但是这样多无聊，我们都说，您是天使。

阿方听到最后一句没忍住乐出声了，粉丝在身上翻出笔说您能给我签名吗，在衣服上？方接过来签名，粉丝又忐忑地提能跟您合照吗？能发推吗？方觉得这人事好多，挺不耐烦就说手机拿出来快点。粉丝手忙脚乱地跟他自拍了一张，然后一副感动得要哭地样子说看到您现在这样子太高兴了，其实您一开始退圈的时候我恨死那个刺猬（被方瞪了一眼）……上条先生，但是您看起来比之前快乐多了，都变得温柔了，我多希望您幸福啊。

粉丝回去之后激情发推说偶遇已经退圈的方，居然同意合照给了签名，还对自己笑了，他突然好温柔，我好快乐，此生无憾。一石激起千层浪，网上开始回忆这个退圈了的天才演员:有又开始分析性别的，有探讨婚姻对演艺事业影响的，有逐帧点评他过去作品和照片的，有讲他各种真真假假的八卦的，一时间仿佛娱乐圈要集体回到过去，回到一切都混乱疯狂的时候。

方是童星出道，第一部片［魂断东京湾］（没错就是在捏他［魂断威尼斯］），一战成名，电影里的他穿着一件英式的海员上衣，衬得皮肤更幼嫩些，身材娇小，神态悠闲，还有一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，当他凝视镜头的时候，眼神是灰暗而朦胧的。与他共演的老先生很中意选角，热情洋溢……激动澎湃地写下赞美他的话，好像他是什么美神再世一般……天啊，可他只是个小孩，13，4岁，面容苍白，看起来病怏怏的，一副活不长的样子，而且也不像角色那样身世尊贵——只是个被收养的孤儿。

但是电影里的他多么娇嫩，富于教养，惹人喜爱！ “他的躯干瘦削不长肉，隐隐地露出身上的肋骨，胸部却长得很匀称。他腋窝还没有长毛，光滑得像一座雕像那样，膝腘晶莹可爱，一条条蓝幽幽的静脉清晰可见，仿佛他的肌肤是用某种透明的物质做成似的。” 他们拍在水边的戏，大家不约而同的想到原文的语句，“美，只有美是值得崇拜的。”

下了戏，这位小少年就立刻脱离了光，他没有自己的生活，一切被他的经纪人掌控。方是被木原老哥从街上捡回来的，发现有演戏的天赋后就开始捧他。这个小孩比他想的要聪明，也更不老实，被咬了几回之后就不再维持表面和谐，少年趴在床上骂他，他也不客气把小孩脑袋直接按被子里，闷得险些窒息。木原君自然不爱方，但他喜欢镜头里的方，那个方是完美的，是他一手调教出的作品，片场里的人用炙热的眼神崇拜方，片外的人用爱美的本性赞颂方，但没人看见少年身下色情的掐痕。木原君喜欢他刚下片场没卸妆的时候同他做，本质还是因为喜欢镜头里的他，方穿着白色的上衣，上身趴在化妆桌上，他抬头看镜子里的自己，一时也分不清镜里境外，时间久了就很难出戏，当他演什么的时候他就把自己认成那个角色，可能他觉得只有戏里的他被人需要，可能他觉得镜外的自己早就死了。

方的第二部戏是洛丽塔（想不出捏他名字，意思意思），一开始大家对选角不满意，觉得洛应该是个更丰满的少女，要有没发育好却隐隐迸发生机，能把胸衣绷得紧紧的乳房；要有弹性的紧实屁股，要有肉感的大腿，要有晒得要流蜜的小腿，不该是这么个干瘪的苍白的，甚至不知道算不算少女的小孩。他穿的衣服没有一件合身，要么就大得在身上晃悠，领口能露出一半的肩，锁骨线像在身上挖出来一样明显；要么小得离谱，短裤堪堪遮住大腿，腿抬高点就能清晰地看到内侧，胳膊和腿细成一条线，光照一照就被反光看不清了。导演不满意，他心里还是渴望一个热情的性感女童，要像法国南部的骄阳，而不是墓地的月光，他在车里看剧本，车门外的小演员穿着试镜的野营服敲门，他没回应，小孩自己爬上车，裸露在外的膝盖去磨蹭他的腿间，他这时才仔细地看这孩子的长相，如此锋利，如此荒漠，确实没办法成为洛，但他也找不到第二个角色能让这片荒凉穿着短袜踩在他膝盖上了。

影片播出之后掀起一片讨论之声，除却原作本身带来的伦理道德问题，还有对阿方性别的猜疑，官方一直没回应，人物百科里性别一栏始终是？。方对一切都不在意——与经纪人病态的关系让他很难出戏，上一部戏里只是初见端倪，这部戏可太糟了，因为结尾时洛怀孕了。他越来越经常捂着自己的腹部，那里当然是平坦无物的，但他神志不清的时候越来越多，那里应该有个孩子，他想。一天早上他醒过来，突然觉得下腹是空的，他躺在床上一动不动地思考了一会儿，缓声问站在床边的木原君:他在哪？

没有

没了？

［没有。］经纪人按住他的小腹，语调讥讽。［我怎么不知道你什么时候长了子宫？网上倒是有不少人猜你是男是女，有人说你要是男的再像女孩也长不出阴道，他小瞧你了吗？］

这是他经历的最缓慢的一次性爱，男人像解剖一样检查着他身体各处，方躺在床上没有动作，像死了一样，他是苍白的，混俗的，但没有人——哪怕只是诡辩的花言巧语去说爱他。他如此确信这一点，就像他确信自己一定会杀了木原君。

那次之后木原君把之前的剧本扔给他让他快点准备——洛丽塔是跟绿芥刑警一起拍的，后来他精神状态越来越不正常就先停了一边，阴郁的疯狂让他成了洛，但绿芥刑警的感情要单纯得很。一边是衣冠禽兽，一边是笨拙的老男人，都是父亲却截然不同，连阳光落在身上的意义都不同，他在这个片场眨着眼睛叫daddy，穿得普普通通，糖果绕在舌尖，要多甜有多甜，吞下去流出带毒的汁水，心甘情愿跟着他死；下个片场就恶狠狠地用法语说要把我爹捅两刀，一身乱七八糟的挂饰，但是阳光透过窗帘洒在脸上清清亮亮，眼睛也干干净净好像天底下最天真的小孩，蹦蹦跳跳地跟世界耍性子；他从后一部片里汲取演出来的父爱，但受到的恶意又不只于前一部，可能对他来说一切都在戏中，又或者戏同样是他的现实。

他没怎么穿过那么厚底的鞋，走路不怎么稳，搭戏的男主演是位温和的中年人，他会帮少年热饮料，盖毯子，戏快杀青的时候导演问他们要不要再合作一次，没人反对，于是无缝进组拍［终极追杀令］（这个杀手不太冷的台译名，懂就好），同样的演员和导演，但是角色不同了，他的父亲变成又像他的老师又像小孩又像他的情人的角色，他难得地在镜头里哭得撕心裂肺，导演喊卡之后也没收回来，男主演很温柔上去安慰他，方披着片场的毛毯，半张脸都埋在里面，他断断续续用气声说。

你是个好人。

第五部片是［水果硬糖］，他在片里为了朋友设计报复了一个道貌岸然的恋童癖。方没有朋友，于是他把朋友想象成镜外的自己，片拍完送去申奖，评委被他的表演吓坏了。方不知道这个，但他在拍的时候意识到了一件事……”你会说她卖弄性感，根本是自找的；虽然是女孩，却硬要装女人。’把错都推在孩子身上真容易啊，对吧？只是因为女孩懂得模仿女人，但不表示她们准备好做女人的事情！“，他不觉得自己有台词说得那般无辜，但是……假如海莉是他，方慢慢思考着，他已经不像刚被捡回来时候那么小了。后来方找机会杀了木原君，第二天公司过来处理现场，他本以为接下来就要去监狱，结果负责人说怎么会呢？你的价值比他要大的多。木原君的死官方报导是一场意外事故，方被公司编到刚成立不久的LV5团。

虽然编在团里，但没什么团体活动，他也依然是拍戏为主，团成员的粉丝关系非常糟，三天小撕五天大撕，只有在辱骂公司的时候同仇敌忾，老亚在粉圈待遇堪比时代俊峰老总（。后来公司打算安排他跟同团的二哥拍一个文艺片，电影里他俩是被命运捉弄的相爱之人，所以开始高浓度营业CP。方不在乎这个，但是有点乐于给大家找不痛快，二哥心情相对复杂点，又想跟第一位距离近些，又对他排在自己前面微妙不爽，两个人微妙地别着劲，但架不住公司强推＋外形优势，这对rps火的很快。见面会的时候有粉丝拿两人合照请签名，帝督接过来很自然写照片里的方脸上——“挡住那让人不爽的眼神真是舒畅”这是二哥的想法，——“写在对方身上宣示主权，这是爱情！”这是CP粉的想法。

电影叫［风居住的街道］（终于写到标题了，撞头），电影里的他俩相爱却无法相认，片里名场景之一是帝督（的角色）对着方（的角色）意识到他们无法在一起，于是咽下表白，但又不甘心，最后复杂却释然地说，你就当我爱上你了吧。

在片场的时候方偶然地结识了大学生群演的条，一来二去就心动了，爱上了，心理疾病也有要好的趋势（？），最后一个晚上他开着剧组的车跟条私奔了（x

那晚之后他俩正式开始交往（没公开），不过总有八卦小记者堵他，所以也有方谈恋爱的传闻。但因为一直在片场嘛大家就当21szd（。

片拍完送审，不出所料一举拿下好多大奖，方上去发表获奖感言，第一句话就是感谢我的爱人，然后镜头扫到观众席的条，条条懵逼地挥挥手，然后舆论全炸了，方毒唯疯了，21rps粉也疯了，各路人士疯狂扒这个刺猬头是谁，二哥火上浇油在推上发了张电影截图——

［就当我爱上你了吧。］

粉圈撕的昏天暗地，各种娱乐报纸也开始扒方乱七八糟的传闻，电影外的戏比电影内的戏还多，最终以方高调宣布退圈回家结婚去了落幕——好吧落得不完善，退圈之前老亚指定他当公司继承人，消息一出事业粉嗨上天，然后退圈消息一放大家又懵了，毒唯觉得都是条条诱导蒸煮，要不就是有方什么把柄，恨得咬牙切齿，条懵逼地被骂来骂去，没人替我说话吗？方说你想得美，转头切小号跟条黑大战三百回合（。然后去公司上班的时候碰到二哥，说我满足你个愿望，你现在能跟公司上层面谈了，开心吗？

二哥:？你妈的

方退圈退得利索，什么活动都没再出过，他们的房子在一个安静的镇上，院子里有花，窗台的花盆里种着番茄苗，有一天他们整理唱片发现上面刻着退圈前最后一部电影里的插曲，于是放到唱片机里……音乐很和缓，有点哀伤，方躺在地板上回忆粉丝的话，也许他是变得温和了点，因为他现在有了幸福。


End file.
